


First Comes the Lie Then Punishement

by OHtome_dreams



Series: Mr. Love Queen´s Choice oneshots/headcannons [1]
Category: MLQC - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHtome_dreams/pseuds/OHtome_dreams
Summary: These were inspired by questions/prompts in the MLQC 18+ Facebook group.
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor & You, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character, MCxVictor, Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Player Character/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Xǔ Mò | Lucien/You
Series: Mr. Love Queen´s Choice oneshots/headcannons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612636
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came from two prompts in the MLQC 18+ group on Facebook1)LI reaction to finding MC underwear in the dryer and 2) How would someone get hurt/end up in ER from sex with LI.

Victor just returned from a two-day business trip. His housekeeper had to tend to a family emergency. Naturally, he gave her the paid time off needed so she could tend to it. You offered to help out the past couple weeks and after some convincing, he said yes. "Welcome home! Get some rest. Laundry is in the washer. I will be back with some dinner for you" Your messy handwriting made him smirk. He became the CEO of the largest company in the world before the age of 30. Surely, he could handle laundry. After unpacking he sat at his desk and closed his eyes. The ever irritating melody broke his concentration, alerting him that the laundry was finished. That idiot changed the settings. A simple "beep" tone is annoying as it is. Still, when he heard it brought a smile to his face. 

Victor walked to the laundry room to swap the clothes to the dryer when he found it. A blush crept upon his cheeks, almost matching the sheer satin garment. He had never seen these before. They must be new? Can they go in the dryer? He was inspecting the tag when he heard you walk in. "Helloooooo I am back? Anyone home?" In a panic, he stuffs the damp underwear into his pocket and slams the dryer door shut before turning it on. 

"Oh there you are! Ready for some dinner? I have ingredients for pasta carbonara." You wrap your arms around his neck happy to see him. 

"It depends. Are you cooking?" he said dryly. He could not help but notice your bare legs. Usually, you would wear leggings in the cold under your dresses. 

You pull back and pout. "Fine then. You cook" you stuck your tongue out at him in victory. 

Victor tried to hide his smile. "Like you did not plan this out. Fine" he sighed. "Go set the table. I will have it ready soon." 

Dramatically you place your hand over your heart "Oh my. You trust little ole me to do that?" 

"Idiot..." 

After dinner.... 

"Where are you going leaving the cook to clean up?" Victor called after you. 

You ran to the laundry room to check the dyer. You open it but you could not find them. Huh? Where are they? Did they fall out? You check inside the washing machine. Maybe he left them by accident? Then you checked the floor. Oh, I bet it fell behind the machines! That's where my socks end up. You climb on top to check behind them. 

"What are you...." Victor stopped dead in his tracks staring the woman leaned over revealing her naked bottom. 

You look back realizing the situation and got off the washing machine. "Um, have you seen my underwear?" 

"N-no " he coughed. "So y-you went all day without your underwear?" 

"No. Just a couple of hours. I spilled hot coffee on me" you point to a small stain on your cream-colored dress. "so since I was doing laundry I tossed them in there along with my leggings," you explain. 

"Are you ok?" alarmed he raises the hem of your dress to inspect for any burns. 

But the only thing he found burning were your cheeks. There was no turning back he had to have you now. Victor removed your dress with one pull and lifted you back on top of the washer. 

You could not believe his actions,"V-ictor." 

"This is your punishment...Do well and I MIGHT give these pack " He pulled out the red fabric from his pocket and dangled it in front of your face before reaching over and tossing it into the dryer and starting it again.

"Well at least they will be dry soon....unlike me" you boldly spread your legs invitingly, pulling him into a kiss. "You are such a liar," you say before crashing your lips back into his. You made it your mission to get him close as possible and it was no surprise that his mission was the same.

It did not take long before his dark grey shirt was strewn open, his pants and silk boxers halfway down.

"I missed you," Victor said huskily. With a groan he slowly filled you watching your face, soaking in the love in your eyes.

"I missed you, too" you clung to him tightly and gave him love bites just where he liked it. This excited him more and his thrusts became more greedy and urgent but you did not mind.

The knot in your stomach grew tighter and tighter you were so close and he could feel it.

"FUCK!" Victor yelled.

You thought it was pure excitement but noticed he pulled out of you. You open your eyes to see a scowling Victor. 

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT PUTS WASHING DETERGENT ON THE EDGE OF THE SHELF? PUT THINGS BACK WHERE THEY BELONG" Victor rubbed his neck and kicked the container to the side. 

WELL IF YOU HAD NOT FUCKED ME SO WELL IT WOULD NOT HAVE FALLEN OFF!!" you yelled back. 

"I....." Victor was speechless for once."Well use a ladder next time if you can't reach..." his voice softened and he looked away quite flustered. "So ..I did well?" he looked back still rubbing his neck.

You sigh and roll your eyes. Your breasts bounced when you pushed yourself off the washer. "Are you ok? I'm sorry. Let me get some ice for you." You start to pull his pants up when he grabs your wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" you hear a hint of amusement.

"Um your neck...." 

"Will be fine...your punishment is not over" he pulls his pants back down and steps out of them.

"Whaaa?" you walk backward only to bump into the washer. I will have to name this washer before the night is over, we are so acquainted.

Victor makes you face the washer and caresses your breasts. He nibbles your ear and unhooks your bra. You reach a hand back to rub his neck, his warm firm hand now over yours, "I'm ok." You arch your back into him. He guides you to bend over, your breasts now touching the washing machine. The coldness only makes your excitement grow and his as well.

You reach again behind you to guide him to your entrance. He chuckles, the vibrations of his deep laugh rush through you. "I know where it is." he leans down to your ear and whispers. His finger slides down as if to prove a point and he slowly enters you. You moan and try to grind on his hand. "You're so impatient" he now enters two and pumps in and out, not even the tumbling of the dryer can cover the sounds of your wetness. Victor removes his fingers to your dismay.

But you were only disappointed for a moment. His cock entered you with such precise force. Within a few seconds, you already came undone with him hitting the same spot over and over. Your legs become weak "I got you. Keep coming for me" he keeps you steady, one hand reaches in front to rub your clit, not that it was needed but the extra attention had you seeing stars. 

You can feel him clench and you know he is holding back. Without warning he briefly pulls out to flip you back around, now facing him. He lifts you onto him, your legs wrapped around him. He bounces you up and down slowly. You cry out in pleasure onto his shoulder. 

"Look at me" he pants. Did he want to face you? You thought back to the times you have been intimate and every time he released he always made sure you were facing each other. 

You grind on him, never looking away. "I love you, Victor" you whispered. Like Victor, you used actions over words but lately expressing how you feel came easier. 

"I love you, too," he said breathlessly as he came. Still, inside you, he kissed you with desperation. "Stay with me, don't go."

"Oh so Mr. CEO wants me to work closer to him"you teased him but your heart was warm and light. "I might stay. Only on one condition, though"

"What is it?" he said with a straight face.

"Next time you say you will punish me it better be a real punishment and not like the reward you just gave me" you grabbed his tight ass. 

"Deal" he seals it with another kiss. "But you realize I mean, NEVER go? Move-in with me...please" he added. It pained him to see you go every time you came over. Whether it was to take care of him when he was sick or drunk or deliver a report, he did not want you to go.

"Deal" you match him with another kiss. 

He tries to hide his excitement and clears his throat. "Now let's go clean up". He is still inside you as he walks away. You giggle at the feeling. "What? No need for an extra mess." he cocked his eyebrows at you.

"True what would I do without you or you Little Guy"

"Excuse me?" Victor stops in his tracks.

"I'm talking about your little washing machine over there" you point to the LG logo.

"There is nothing little about my machine..." he teases.

"No there is not, Victor. No there is not."


	2. Stinging Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night on the couch turns into a burning ending of passion. NSFW, Humor HHA I know the title is lame but I had fun with this.  
> This was a prompt from MLQC FB group- Mc and an LI are having sexy time. How does the guy end up in er from sexy time? No one ends up in the ER in my short writing but still xD

It was a quiet night of cuddling on the couch and drinking wine. Lucien leaned in to wrap the blanket around you tighter and rested his head on your shoulder. You kiss his forehead. “I missed you. I am glad we get to have a night like this.”  
“I missed you too.” Lucien looked into your eyes. “I am surprised you have not fallen asleep yet. Usually, you do during our movie nights.” He was captivated by the shy determined sheen in your eyes.  
I was looking forward to this...so I promise I will not fall asleep yet!” you kiss his nose softly. Before you had a chance to avert your attention back to the TV, Lucien claims your lips, the taste of wine perfectly blending onto his tongue. You moaned in response. “Let’s go...bed,” you say in between kisses.  
Lucien picks you up, guiding your legs around his waist. You grind your core hungrily against his bulge. He slightly stumbles and steadies you against the wall just outside his bedroom.  
“I can’t wait anymore....” he slides his hand under your dress to feel your warmth.  
You reach between you to unclasp his pants and grabs his length while he bunches your underwear to the side before entering you. You move your hips with him, needing every inch of him. He picks up the pace “Oh Lucien ...I’m...” Right as you are about to come you feel a sharp tingly pain.  
A shrill scream fills his ears. Startled he pulls out of you only to drop you further. “Did I hurt you?”  
“Lucien....the cactus plant....” A while back you gifted Lucien a cactus plant that looked like a cat (so you said) but he happily accepted it.  
Lucien quickly picks you back up and gently turns you around to inspect your ass. Your right cheek covered in cactus needles. “I did not realize it was there I am so sorry.” He removes the needles and kisses each spot.  
At this point you are cry-laughing. “Do you have any aloe vera plants?”


End file.
